Wedding Eric van der Woodsen and Alexander
by LoveGG
Summary: My name is Raquel I hope you like the story! English is not my first language so sorry for that! Always loved lily and her kids so let me know what you think


Eric van der Woodsen and Alexander Martinez wedding.

Where did the time go? That's the question she asked herself over and over again today! Today was a very special day! She couldnt believe it but her Little brother Eric was getting married today!  
She was sitting in a chair trying to calm her nerves.  
She was counting in her self 1.. Breath 2... Breath 3... Breath Serena breath  
"Serena? Serena ?" It was her brother Chuck  
"Heey chuck I am so glad to see you" said Serena excited  
"Well good Morning Serena" he said while giving here a kiss and a hug  
"Serena how are you holding up" he asked  
" A bit emotional to be honest and I am so nervous" Serena said.  
"Don't worry I will be right beside you  
You know as the brother and sister of the groom and of course you as the groom of honor and me as the best man we have the right to be nervous" chuck smiled proudly  
"Can you believe that our Little brother is getting married today?" Serena said  
"No I can't even believe it that he grew up so fast to fast If you asked me " laughed Chuck  
"But how is the little Eliza doing I didn't even get the chance to see her!" said Chuck  
"She is doing good she is with her daddy now I think see would be very happy to see her Uncle Chuck " answerd Serena  
"I think so too" winked Chuck

She looked proudly at her brother she was extremely proud of her Him when her mother was married to Bart she adopt Chuck.  
In the Time of high school she could eat his head off multiple times to be they have grown to genuinely care for each other. They have grown to fight and argue as siblings do and tease each other as siblings do.  
She has so much respect and love for Him , he married her best friend Blair and made her the proudest Aunt of the entire world!

The ceremony is ready to start "Everybody on his of her place like we practice groomsmens on the left and bridesmaids on the right  
The last in line are OMG...  
Where are the grooms of honor and our best man?"  
Asked the nervous wedding planner  
"We are here"answered Chuck and Serena at the same time.  
"Let me escort you Mrs. van der Woodsen " smiled Chuck  
" You still can't say Humprey can you " laughed Serena  
"I want you to say Humprey, Humprey Humprey say it "she puts her hands on his cheek and trying to move his mouth  
"Okay okay okay Serena van der Woodsen wait for it he laughed HUMPREY " he said very fast almost unhearable.  
"Well thank you Charles Bartholomew Bass very sweet of you laughed "Serena.

"The wedding is about to start" said the wedding planner  
"Is everybody ready? Lets go" she said

"Eric van der Woodsen do you choose Alexander Rafael Martinez as you husband to love, to protect, to wed what is you answer?" Asked the minister  
"I do " answerd Eric with a big smile on his face  
I'm going to ask the same question to Alexander.  
"Alexander Rafael Martinez do you want Eric as you husband to love to protect and wed  
What is your answer?"  
"I do" he loudly said!  
The power investing in me I pronounce you husband and husband you may kiss the groom..  
Serena never saw Eric this happy tears whure flowing she looked at the crowd she saw her parents, Rufus and Lisa , Her sister in law and best friend Blair and her adorable nephew Henry, her husband Dan and her smiling cute daughter Eliza and family of Alex all the people who matter whure present that made this day so perfect.

Later that day, they all had a beautiful diner outside..

"Welcome everybody to this very special day of Eric and Alexander  
For the people who don't know me  
My name is Charles Bass , Eric's stepbrother

As the best man I really feel honored to stand here.  
Alexander we are so happy that you married our my little brother.  
But first there are things you need to know..  
First we have every Sunday our Sundaydiner and you need to listen to our very very bad jokes but don't worry in a time of a month you will tell the same bad jokes as us..  
Second we are so stubborn I like to believe we took that from us beloved mother lily.  
Talking about mom I want to thank her. Now that I am a father myself I couldn't handle and raise 3 kids like she did.  
It wasn't easy Serena, Eric and I where how do you say things in a nice way..  
In our teen years we didn't had any ears we just wanted to do what we like And now looking back we just wanted to have 3 things respect, loyalty, and able to give love and receive it.  
And those three things mom had.  
All those years"  
chucks eyes filled with tears he holds his breath  
"we wanted to be just like her" he said  
"Eric I am so happy that you are happy. I remember when lily adopted me you let me feel right at home.  
It's a honor to work with you at bass industries. A honor to be your best man and the most important to be your big brother.  
Three years ago you asked me if you could work Bass industries as a lawyer. You asked me to learn you everything about Bass and not to treat you as the little brother.  
To be honest It was very hard for me but you whure determent.  
In a year you knew everything.  
We got a call of Bass Argentina If there was someone who could go and run it.  
The board imminently said let Eric van der Woodsen go! He can do the job!  
My heart was screaming NO not my little brother" chuck smiled  
"I talked with my wife about it and she said ask Eric.  
I didn't want to let my little brother go so I talked with my mom and she also said yes!  
So one week later I spook to Eric  
I told him what was happening.  
I gave him a week to think about it "  
A week later he came to me he said "Chuck thank you! For everything I learnt allot, thank you for always be on my side.  
But it's time to spread my wings and fly" Eric said  
"My eyes filled up and in that instant moment I said to my self  
My little brother isn't so little any more.  
So Eric went to Argentina and did there a fantastic job!  
Eric you may be a Adult but in my eyes you always be my little brother

I want to make a toast to the happy couple  
I wish you guys lots of joy all the happiness in the world.  
To Eric and Alexander " chuck said  
Everybody was raising they glass and shout  
To Eric and Alexander.


End file.
